Kaiso uchiha
|Box title = kaiso Uchiha (General) |Row 1 title = Moniker(s): |Row 1 info = kaiso the creator,kaiso of the rinnegan,kaiso of the sharingan |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 16 |Row 3 title = Rank: |Row 3 info = Kage |Row 4 title = Powers: |Row 4 info = Doujustu |Row 5 title = Atrobute: |Row 5 info = Fire, Lightning,blaze,water,wind,yin,yang,earth,wood,forest,ems |Row 6 title = Kekkei Genkai: |Row 6 info = ,sharingan,mangekyou sharingan,rinnegan,akuma rinnegan,yadogan, rinne sharingan,byukugan |Row 7 title = Hidden Justu: |Row 7 info = space time-Related Techniques |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = Active; |Row 9 title = Power Level: |Row 9 info = 90,0000000 |Row 10 title = Clan: |Row 10 info = Uchiha Clan, senju Clan}} Jutsu All sync fusion Absorption Soul Technique Amaterasu Amenominaka Amatsukami Amplification Summoning Technique Animal path Asura Attack Asura path Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama Blocking technique absorption seal Capoeira Creation of All Things Crow Clone Technique Chidori(Kirin) Chakra Receiver Manifestation Demonic statue chains Deva path Eight Gates Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Fate Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Severing Earth Flame Flying Thunder God Technique/Slash Flying Thunder God: Flame Encampment Of The Underworld: Form One Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder Flying Thunder God: Harmonic Symphonic Collaboration: Phase One Flying Thunder God: Space–Time Rend Sequential Steps Roar Dance: Style Zero Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation Flash Step Genjutsu: Sharingan Gunbai Barrier Technique Healing power Human path Inevitable Barrier Inner path Inner path(sigma) Kamui Kamui shuriken Karma path Limbo: cleansed Limbo: Border Jail Mugenmaya Mūjūryoku Mini Tailed Beast Ball Naido arts Naido arts: reduction into nothing Naido art: samsara of a new spirit Naido art: stop flow Naidō Art: Sacred Healing Technique Naraka path Outer path Preta path Paradox Unity Release: Reverse Sealing Raiketsu Rasengan Sage Art: Fire Release Cat Bowl Fire Shadow Clone Technique Six Paths Technique Six paths of creation and destruction Susanoo Sage Art: Amaterasu Celestial Bombs Samsara Clone Technique Samsara of the Five Elements Senpondo Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed beast chakra shockwave Two-Tails Chakra Mode Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Wood Release: Forest Protection Wood Release: Sea of Trees Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Wood Release: Flowering Tree Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Yang Release: Killing Spear Yang Release: Exoskeleton Yang Release Cloak Yang Release Armor Yang Release: Wall of Absorption Yang Release: Aura Burst Yin Release: Art of Creation Yin Healing Wound Destruction Yin-Yang Release Secret Technique: Creation of Life Yin Release: Protective Dome Yin Release: Barrier Pillars Yin Release: Art of Creation Yin-Yang Release:Terrestrial Pressure Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique Yin-Yang Body Regeneration synced jutsu Almighty Arrow Assault Amplification Summoning Technique Chakra Absorption Threads Chakra Receiver Manifestation Continuous Tailed Beast Balls Demonic Illusion: Binding Death Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Shatter Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams:Tenketsu Release Freezing Release Chakra Mode Freezing Release: Antarctic Wasteland Freezing Release: Breath of Innocence Freezing Release: Chakra Freeze Freezing Release: Chilling Paradise Freezing Release: Demonic Crystal Prison Freezing Release: Diamond Dust Technique Freezing Release: Eight Trigrams Frozen Palm Freezing Release: Icicle Roar Freezing Release: Mist Body Teleportation Freezing Release: Raging Blizzard Control Freezing Release: Shatter Fist Freezing Release: Susanoo Freezing Release:Frozen Demonic Dragon Freezing Release:Yasaka Magatama (Anime only) Genjutsu: Sharingan Gentle Fist God: True Dragon Destruction Hawk Kata Infinite Amaterasu Izanagi Jūryoku Kurasshu Kamui Kamui Barrage Kamui Shuriken Kamui: Blazing Suction Kamui: Frozen Space Killing Intent Kotoamatsukami Kotoamatsukami:Self Destruction Paradise Path Planetary Chidori Preta Path Sage Art: Black Rinnegan Sage Art: Chilling Wave Sage Art: Frozen Meteor Shower Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals Shadow Beast Sage Mode Six Paths Flight Six Paths Technique:Elemental Paths ( Space-Time Dimensional Judgement ( Summoning Technique (Hawks, Tiger) Summoning: Tsurīmonsutā Susanoo: Blizzard Slash Susanoo: Chibaku Tensei Susanoo: Freezing Crush Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball Chidori Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi:Demonic Mind Control Uchiha Return Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Dimensional Drown Water Release: Drowning Paradise Water Release: Eight Trigrams Water Prison Strike Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Whip Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Water Release: Water Severing Wave Wind Release: Exploding Wind Bombs Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Sand Tornado (Anime only) Wind Release: Slicing Breath Wind Release: Tornado Paradise Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Frozen Wonderland Wood Release: Guardian Tree Wood Release: Heavenly Forest Wood Release: Hidden Shadow Dragon Hands Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release:Many Tunneling Dragons (Anime only) Wood Release:Tunneling Dragon X-Ray Cross Slice Yang Release: White Paradise Yin Release: Black Paradise Yin Release: Shadow Seal Yin-Yang Release: Eternal Paradise Kaiso is the brother of sigma uchiha and is renowned as the strongest person in the world he is currently on a special team with sigma and raido x He has also shown to be very powerful he can sync with his brother whiCh can give him all ninjutsu and genjutsu of his brother Background Kaiso was born to narori and naka uchiha he had went through the ninja academy with ease graduating at the age of 10 he later introduced his immunity to any kekkei genkai during his battle with his brother sigma More to come doujutsu sharingan Kaiso awakened the sharingan at the age of nine but kaiso has completely mastered his sharingan to a point where he could use kamui with his sharingan his sharingan is faster than other sharingans and he has a ability to copy a sharingan jutsu mangekyou sharingan Kaiso has awakened his mangekyou sharingan by watching his friend die Kaisos mangekyou sharingan has taken the form of itachi uchihas mangekyou with sasuke uchihas mangekyou patterns he has gained access to 3 main mangekyou sharingan jutsu the Amaterasu,Susanoo,kamui he later revealed his tskuyomi he also gained the ability to control the black flames,use the susanoo ribcage and more but due to him using the all sync fusion with his brother he can use ant and all. His. Brothers mangekyou sharingan jutsu rinnegan Kaiso at first was a very weak rinnegan user but after using the all sync fusion he gained every single one of sigma uchihas rinnegan jutsu including sigmas prized naido arts kaiso has shown a great skill with this arts and he gained the inner path immunity to kekkei genkai Kaiso is immune to all kekkei genkai he can also make his normal non kekkei genkai jutsu immune to all kekkei genkai jutsu the only way to defeat him is in a non kekkei genkai battle he has not even lost to the likes of ryun uchih,a sigma uchiha and raido x